


Гриффиндорский купидон

by otterstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, ghost Lavander
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: в день Святого Валентина девочки собираются на свидания, девочкам нужна помощь
Kudos: 2





	Гриффиндорский купидон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды **fandom Magic 2019**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**

— Они же просто чудовищны! — громко воскликнула белокурая девушка, до этого судорожно перебиравшая исписанные пергаменты.

Она отбросила их в сторону и упала на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Пока листы пергамента с тихим шорохом опадали на пол, в комнате стихли все разговоры, соседки-гриффиндорки бросили свои занятия, спеша утешить подругу. Лаванда, до этого помогавшая одной из пятикурсниц выбрать подходящую празднику мантию, непонимающе свела бровки и кивком головы спросила у остальных, что же случилось.

— Лорен целый вечер сочиняла стихи для своего парня, — ответила одна из девушек. — Ну, и передала ему их в обед.  
— И они ужасны! Бенджи обязательно засмеет меня, едва только увидит, — оторвавшись от подушки, с надрывом выдала страдалица, тут же получившая долю успокаивающего воркования от окруживших ее сокурсниц.

Лаванда, понимающе улыбаясь, склонилась над головкой девушки и легонько коснулась ее. Лорен зябко вздрогнула, но подняла взгляд.

— Послушай, дорогая. Ты ведь знаешь, что женой Гарри Поттера стала Джинни Уизли? — и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Лаванда продолжила. — Когда она училась на первом курсе, в Хогвартсе впервые решили отпраздновать День Святого Валентина с должным размахом. И Джинни написала Гарри ужасающе кошмарные стихи, там было что-то про глаза зеленей чем жаба. Ко всему прочему их зачитал гном, да еще и на перемене прямо посреди коридора. Гарри не стал ее высмеивать, он был к ней добр и внимателен, осадил потом других насмешников и сам никогда не вспоминал Джинни те стихи. Так что не переживай — если ты в самом деле нравишься своему Бенджамину, и если он достойный молодой человек, то он не станет смеяться. А если и станет, значит не стоит даже тратить на него свое время. А теперь сходи-ка умойся, не пойдешь же ты на свидание с опухшими глазками.

Лорен несмело улыбнулась и поспешно скрылась в ванной комнате. Остальные продолжили собираться, обмениваться шутками, делиться косметикой и украшениями. Изредка забегали посоветоваться девочки с других курсов. Лаванда крутилась от одной к другой, охотно помогая выбрать туфли, подобрать удачный тон помады и решить, какую брошку стоит приколоть на мантию. День Святого Валентина они должны были встретить самыми красивыми, и Лаванда им в этом поможет. Прав был директор, сильнее любви силы нет. И Лаванда готова хоть каждый вечер помогать юным девицам дома Гриффиндор любить и быть любимыми. Ах, столько девичьих слез она успела повидать, столько секретов рассказали ей на ушко.

Казалось, воздух в девичьей спальне был пропитан волнением и предвкушением волшебного вечера. Наконец, отправив на долгожданное свидание последнюю из своих подопечных, Лаванда утомленно улыбнулась, покружившись по спальне, в которой и сама когда-то жила. Предавшись воспоминаниям о собственной юности и магии любви, Лаванда крепче запахнула призрачную мантию, скрыв оставленные Грейбеком безобразные раны, и проскользнула сквозь дверь. Она постаралась сегодня на славу, а теперь пришло время убедить Серую Даму прогуляться с Кровавым Бароном. У купидона нет времени на отдых.


End file.
